


thundercloud

by trixicinkflair



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Broken Wings, Eventual Relationships, Fae & Fairies, Fae Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fae Magic, Fae Sleep | Remy Sanders, Genderfluid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Human AU, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Injury, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mild Blood, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani Are Siblings, Other, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Siblings, Slow Burn, Swearing, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -The only reason Virgil was alive was because some idiot had ambled into the forest smack dab in the middle of the singular largest lightning storm the town had ever seen.He really didn't like being indebted to a human.-more fae au for the soul // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	thundercloud

The storm was so loud that Virgil could no longer hear his own wingbeats over the crackle of lightning and rumble of the following thunder. He was still at least twenty minutes from the nearest sheltered area, and thirty from the house.

A screech from behind him made him push himself somehow even faster, not daring to look back lest it slow him down, but he knew Akira was still right on his tail and not about to back down. He could feel the slice across his left side stinging, blood still pouring from the wound. He didn't have time to stop and put pressure on it. Stopping or slowing meant death.

But the rain was clinging to his wings, dragging them downn heavier and heavier, until he could hardly even lift them. He flapped sluggishly once, then twice, a little desperately (he was the same size as a human and had just survived being attacked, stabbed and strangled half to death - being brought down by WATER was embarrassing) and started to fall.

As he slammed into a tree trunk, he felt something in his left wing tear painfully, and cried out, tucking his wings tight to his back and closing his eyes as he braced for an impact against the forest floor.

His head slammed against something hard, and he screamed, vision whiting out in pain.

Next thing he knew, a human was crouching in front of him, eyes wide and drenched hair dripping on Virgil's face as he leaned in. "Are you dead?"

Virgil yelped, scrambling backwards and thanking Mother that he had tucked his wings away when he'd fallen. With any luck, this human was oblivious and thought he'd fallen while climbing a tree. (Although Virgil would never climb a tree during a lightning storm, but how would the human know that?)

"You aren't dead!" the boy crowed triumphantly. "I didn't think so. Are you okay? Did you fall out of a tree? Did you break someething? You've got blood all over your clothes."

He's only been able to really take in about half of what the boy was saying, but he hurriedly gave himself a once over at the boy's last staement, and yep. He had probably broken his wing. And there was a huge gash on his abdomen still. The shocking amount of blood soaking his shirt could only have come from that. The way his damn wing ached and throbbed with every miniscule shift of his body only confirmed that it was broken. Virgil grimaced at the feeling.

The boy was looking at him rather expectantly, and Virgil shifted to a more upright position, wincing slightly as the action aggravated his injured wing. Virgil gestured vaguely upwards. "I got cut by something," he answered carefully. "I fell." Unrelated topics, but they were both partial truths. Not for the first time, Virgil cursed his near complete inability to lie.

The boy grimaced. "Ouch. Well, here, come with me. It's getting too cold to stay out here. Where's your house? Is your mom waiting for you?"

Virgil shook his head. "I live by myself," he forced out, gritting his teeth. It was mostly true, he no longer lived in the same burrow as his siblings and parents. No sense letting a human trace him through the forest and find his family or the rest of the Court. This is why Virgil didn't like delivering messages. Shit always happened and they got delayed.

The boy was frowning at him. "But you look about as old as me. How old are you?"

Virgil glowered supiciously, but the human seemed to mean it as a genuine question.

"10 winters," Virgil responded, remembering a moment too late that humans used years, but the boy seemed unfazed.

"Me too," he said. "Want to come meet my friends? I think they'd like you. And you seem like you'd get along with Logan pretty good."

"Well," Virgil corrected automatically. "Not good."

The boy's answer was lost in a deafening thunderclap, but the smile on his face was obvious. Virgil surpressed a yelp as the boy grabbed his hand and started quickly along the path towards the human town.

"I'm Roman," he called over the pounding rain. "What's your name?"

Virgil stumbled in shock (curses, why was he so clumsy today?) as he tried to think up an acceptable name on the spot. "You can call me Toby," he said. October was his second favorite month, after all, and Toby seemed a suitable shortening of the mobth.

"Short for Tobias?"

"October, actually," Virgil responded levelly, but hurried to explain when ‘Roman’ just stared at him. "My mom likes...Halloween." That was the human celebration in October, yes? "So she named me after the month."

Roman shrugged. "Cool."

Well. He hadn't expected the human to be quite so reckless, but he didn't seem even the least bit suspicious of anything Virgil had said or done so far. Not that Virgil was coherent or strong enough to summon up the willpower to force out a lie, but Roman couldn't possibly know about that. He was a human, and a child at that. Young, naive and oblivious.

Virgil sighed.

Might as well make sure the human got home safely.


End file.
